1986
Events concerning the Grand Theft Auto series in 1986. GTA III Era The events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City take place. *The 'Harwood Butcher' Tommy Vercetti is released from prison in Liberty City. *The Forelli Family decide to expand their business interests into Vice City due to the lucrative drugs trade in the city. *Lawyer Ken Rosenberg sets up a drugs deal between the Vance Crime Family and Forelli Family representatives Tommy Vercetti, Harry and Lee. The deal is ambushed by Ricardo Diaz' men, resulting in the deaths of Victor Vance, Harry and KeLee. *Sonny Forelli, Don of the Forelli Family, threatens Vercetti, who promises to recoup his money. *Tommy Vercetti begins to work for varkious criminals throughout the city in his attempt to rise up through the city's underworld. *Tommy Vercetti befriends Colonel Juan Cortez, who begins an investigation in the ambushed drug deal. He later tells Vercetti that Gonzalez and Ricardo Diaz were involved, which led to their demise. *Tommy Vercetti befriends Lance Vance, the second Vance brother in the ambushed drug deal, and begins to work with him. *Tommy Vercetti begins to purchase various businesses throughout the city, including a taxi company, a night club and a strip club. *Tommy Vercetti fails to give Sonny Forelli his money, resulting in Forelli sending his men to collect the money for him. Vercetti, however, kills the men and stops the money reaching Sonny. *Sonny Forelli flies to Vice City to recoup his money himself and persuades Lance Vance, Vercetti's best friend in the city, to join forces with him. Forelli and Vance assault Vercetti's mansion but are both killed. Deaths *Victor Vance (killed in an ambushed drugs deal) *Harry (killed in an ambushed drugs deal) *Lee (killed in an ambushed drugs deal) *Leo Teal (a hitman killed for his suspected role in the ambushed drugs deal) *Carl Pearson (killed on orders from Mr. Black for unknown reasons) *Mrs. Dawson (killed on orders from Mr. Black for unknown reasons) *Mike Griffin (killed on orders from Mr. Black for planning a bank robbery) *Dick Tanner (killed on orders from Mr. Black for planning a bank robbery) *Marcus Hammond (killed on orders from Mr. Black for planning a bank robbery) *Franco Carter (killed on orders from Mr. Black for planning a bank robbery) *Nick Kong (killed on orders from Mr. Black for planning a bank robbery) *Charlie Dilson (killed on orders from Mr. Black for planning a bank robbery) *Gonzalez (killed for his role in the ambushed drug deal) *Pierre La Ponce (killed to obtain military technology for Juan Cortez) *Ricardo Diaz (killed for his role in the ambushed drugs deal) *Hilary King (killed during an armed robbery at El Banco Corrupto Grande) *Pedro Garcia (killed for being a rival gun runner to Phil Cassidy) *Lance Vance (killed for betraying Tommy Vercetti) *Sonny Forelli (killed for betraying Tommy Vercetti) GTA IV era *Billy Grey is convicted for hijacking *Tyrone Hancock is convicted for possesion of heroin *Brian Jeremy is convicted for grand larceny *Gerald McReary is convicted for grand larceny *Oswaldo Quiroga is convicted for assault *Bucky Sligo is convicted for grand larceny *Fredo Volpe is convicted for armed robbery Category: Years es:1986 it:1986 nl:1986